junto a ti
by sora-darkness
Summary: Después de la independencia de norte América, Inglaterra cría a otro país  ¿Como reacciona América al enterarse? ADVERTENCIA: OC, no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Todos los paises, menos uno, etan reunidos en el gran salon de reuniones.

-¿Cuanto mas se va a demorar?... um- america

-Debe estar por llegar.- japon

-Anglaterre me dijo algo importante... ¿pero que?...-Francia

La puerta se abre y entra Inglaterra junto a una chica.

-Perdón por la demora, nos quedamos dormidos.- Inglaterra

-¿Quien es ella?, sabes que no se pueden traer civiles a las reuniones.- Alemania

-No me digas que es tu novia.-América

-Oh, Anglaterre, nunca crei que te interesarias por una chiquilla tan joven...- Francia

La chica se sonroja levemente

-No digas tonterias, idiota, ella es un pais como nosotros.-Inglaterra

mi nombre es Cisebiles, mucho gusto.- chica

¿Quieres unirte a mi, da?..- Rusia

Lo siento, soy colonia de Inglaterra-dice orgullosa Sebillos

¿Desde cuando?- américa algo enojado, por no decir celoso

Aproximadamente 100 años.- Cisebiles

¡No es posible! nunca supimos de ella-América le reclama a Inglaterra

No cometo el mismo error dos veces- Inglaterra mira de reojo a América-la aleje de todos los otros países, hasta que tuviera edad para cuidarse ella misma.

¿Cual es tu nombre humano?- china

Romina Fernandez Carriedo- cisebiles

Tienes un nombre español, ¿tienes algun tipo de relacion con españa?- pregunta Francia

España entra arrastrando a Romano

Yo puedo explicarles.- España

¡Sueltame, maldición!- Romano reclama

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¡España! -Cisebiles corre a abrazarlo

¡Cise-chan! Has crecido mucho -España le dice, mientras la abraza

Oí.. Maldición ¡dejadme ir! -romano atrapado en medio del abrazo

…oh perdona Romano -Cisebiles se disculpa

se mas cuidadosa, idiota-romano

¡tu eres el que se puso en medio! -Cisebiles

Maldición… creciste de tamaño pero no cambias tu fastidiosa actitud.. -romano

Cisebiles y Romano se miran a los ojos, mientras rechinan los dientes

Cisebiles nació como mi colonia…- España

Comienza Flash back

Cisebiles chibi, juega con una pelota en medio de un campo florido.

Cise-chan ven un momento -España la llama desde la entrada de una gran mansión

¡Voy! -Cisebiles corre hacia el

Tenemos una visita, quiero que lo conozcas -España entra a la casa, seguido por Cisebiles

En la sala de estar, un chico, de la misma edad de España, rubio, vestido de una camisa blanca, pantalones negros. Esta sentado en un sillón con la cabeza gacha y una mirada sombría.

El es Inglaterra, se quedara un tiempo con nosotros. -España

Cisebiles se quedo observando al extraño chico y lentamente se acerco a el. Se subió al sillón, provocando que el rubio lo mirara, causándole más curiosidad, ella le puso una mano en el hombro.

a a ... américa… -Inglaterra mira a Cisebiles sorprendido, al ver los ojos azules del nuevo país, iguales a los de su ex colonia

¿Que tienes? -Cisebiles

Inglaterra la abraza

Señor… no me deja respirar -Ella reclama mientras es abrazada

Llámame por mi nombre -Inglaterra le sonríe cuando la suelta

Fin del Flash back

Después de eso, España tuvo problemas económicos y me pidió que cuidara de ella -Inglaterra

idiotas… -América susurra y sale por la puerta

¡América! -Cisebiles camina hacia la puerta, pero Inglaterra le agarra un brazo

Déjalo… -Inglaterra

Como país debo tener buenas relaciones con todos los países -Cisebiles decidida- eso me lo enseñaste tu -sonríe-.

Uf… estaré atento -Inglaterra suspira y la suelta

Gracias -Cisebiles sale

Esto parece telenovela… -Francia se queja

Continuemos con la reunión -China

- Con Cisebiles-

Ella caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión.

!América¡!América¡ ¿Dónde estas? Quiero hablar contigo -Cisebiles Ve a lo lejos a América sentado en una banca al final del pasillo

¿Soy un error? ¿Por eso Inglaterra me cambio tan rápido? -America dice lamentándose

No digas tonterías, Inglaterra no se refería a eso, se que eres muy importante para el -Cisebiles lo intenta consolar

Entonces porque no te vas y nos dejas tranquilos -America se para

¡El nos quiere a ambos!-Cisebiles

¡No entiendes que eres un estorbo aquí! -La toma del cuello- gracias a ti yo pase a segundo plano

Aa…me..rica..- Ella susurra sin poder respirar

Me desharé de ti y ¡Inglaterra volverá a ser el mismo! -América aprieta con mas fuerza


	3. Chapter 3

Recomiendo que lean de nuevo este fanfic, le hice algunas modificaciones, porque no sabia (se me olvido leer las reglas, ¡no sigan mi ejemplo! X3) que no se podía escribir como chat.

PD: le digo a estados unidos, América porque es mas corto.

Capitulo 3

..Ameri... ca -Cisebiles

¡Ah!- Grita américa cuando es empujado por alguien, callendo sobre la banca.

Cisebiles ¿estas bien? -Inglaterra se acerca a ella que quedo en el piso.

Creo que si -ella dice mientras se toca el cuello.

Inglaterra se da vuelta y mira enojado a su ex-colonia -!¿Que intentabas?

¡Yo no soy el malo aquí, no ves que ella te esta alejando de mi! -América grita

No es exactamente eso- Inglaterra mientras ayuda a Cisebiles a pararse -Vamos a casa, es tarde- Toma la mano de Cisebiles y comienza a caminar.

Pero.. -Susurra ella, mirando a América mientras camina.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente...<p>

...¡ah! -Cisebiles bosteza, se estira y se echa en la cama- "...no me quiero levantar... Inglaterra debe estar abajo y conociéndolo no de buen humor con lo que paso ayer...¿sera verdad? lo que me dijo América... tal vez... ¡AH cállate Cisebiles, no pienses tonterías!"-sacude la cabeza-"Sabes que Inglaterra no dejaría a alguien que quiere de lado, solo hay que darles un empujón a ese par."

Ella rápidamente se vistió y salio corriendo camino al comedor, pero se detuvo al seco cuando escucho a Inglaterra hablar con alguien en su habitación. Intentando no hacer ruido se acerco a la puerta y la abrió un poco.

Dentro estaba Inglaterra halando con américa:

Por favor solo sera unos días -America le pedía.

Con tres condiciones... -Inglaterra accede- Primero no tendrás mas problemas con Cisebiles, segundo no veras películas de terror y tercero comerás de mi comida ¡O TE JODES!

Pero Inglaterra -América se queja - mis películas son geniales y tu comida sabe a rayos... ¡Ah, no seas tan malo conmigo!- llora falsamente con lo ultimo.

Cisebiles abre de golpe la puerta

Oh Cisebiles -America la mira mientras ella se acerca a el lentamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos- queria disculparme contigo por -Es interrumpido por Cisebiles quien salto sobre el.

¡Cisebiles! -Grita Inglaterra sorprendido

¡Bastardo! como puedes ser así, no entiendes que Inglaterra dio mucho por ti -Ella grita mientra golpea la cabeza de América contra e suelo- el dio mucho por ti, ahora vienes y te haces la victima.-Deja de golpear a América- ... yo solo quiero...-comienza a llorar- que... que inglaterra deje de sufrir -se tapa la cara con las manos.

Inglaterra se hacerca a ella y la abraza -Gracias por preocuparte...- le acaricia la cabeza

América los mira tristemente -Eh... yo.. lo siento Cisebiles...Inglaterra... lo-lo... ah es dificil- baja la cabeza

Lo se, tambien es dificil para mi- Inglaterra

Tengo una idea, ¿por que no comienzan con un abrazo? -le toma una mano a cada uno.

America e Inglaterra se miran entre si

Eso es lo que hacen las familias -sonríe- y eso es lo que ustedes son

Los mayores lo hacen

"Ya tome una decision"- Cisebiles piensa decidida.

Fin del capitulo


End file.
